Dance Of The Desperado
by Angel LaVicious
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Rebecca Chambers has begun a serch for her past, it will lead her into Umbrella's path as well as into the arms of a desperado on the run, a story of danger and passion! Please R
1. Prologue

Dance Of The Desperado  
  
[Authors Note]  
  
********  
  
A few things I need to say before the fic begins, this is my first action/adventure fic in my RE collection so if your a die hard on action and what not this is definately for you. However if you've read the majority of my fics(and I love you for it ^_^) You know I'm a fluffy romancy type, so theres going to be plenty of it in this fic. Secondly I would like to say that, in the past I've been known to take forever and I mean forever to update my fics, well this won't be the case, I've taken it upon myself to be a little more responsible when it comes to writing fics, updates will probally happen every Thursday if not earlier, that gives me time to write the next piece without getting lazy, I've also planned and organized this fic so I won't get any writers block, which many times contributes to the fact that I update really late sometimes. Okay now that I said all that junk, I'd like to say that Resident Evil and it's characters don't belong to me, though I wish Billy was mine ^_^. Well I'm done now on with the fic! Also anyone and everyone who reviews the fic, I love you forver Wee_Hee!!!  
  
****************************************************************************  
**************************************  
  
.:.:.:Prologue.:.:  
  
August 7th 1998...  
  
Raccoon City, Wyoming  
  
It had been a mouth since the train incident, Chris...Jill and Barry are all planning to go to Europe soon...to destroy Umbrella.  
  
Umbrella Corp. had killed all of those people on the train...the reaserch facility...and the mansion. How could people sensely kill other people like that? I really don't understand it all, but Chris and the others are very determined to end Umbrella's reign.  
  
I've quit S.T.A.R.S, and I'll be leaving Raccoon City soon, things have been plaguing my mind since that time...not the mansion...but the train...with him...Billy Coen...  
  
The mysterious young man who saved my life more than once during that whole ordeal, there was so much more I wanted to pursue, but I was afraid...I didn't want to disobey orders, I wanted my carrer to be a success...so I went to the mansion that day...and now I regret it.  
  
His dogtags dangle around my neck, the thin sheets of metal clingy together in unsion.  
  
Chris asked me, where was I going and why I wouldn't be going along with him and the others all at once. I told him I had things to finish up first, so I guess it wasn't a complete lie...I have things to finsih up but I couldn't exactly tell him that I was going after an accused convict...who was blamed for the deaths of 23 people...  
  
You didn't do it Billy, I believe you...but you led on that there was more to the story. I proded but you ignored the situation, and when we found those bones in a pile you broke out in a sweat. What else happened in Africa Billy? What are you hiding?  
  
That's what I intend to find out...  
  
*****  
  
August 7th 1998  
  
Reno, Nevada  
  
It's been a month after the train incident, I've been running and I will continue to do so. During that time on the train I met a young girl Rebecca Chambers medic of the S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team. With her help I was able to make it this far, I really wanted to thank her properly...face to face, She risked many things to help me out and she felt that taking my tags and saluting me was the best way without showing emotion, she really tried hard to be stoic, but I could see right through her, she wasn't hard to figure out.  
  
A few days after that, I had made in and out of Raccoon City, and I heard the mansion she went to blew up...that same day where we said our goodbyes. I still feel resposible, I should've brought her along with me at least until we hit Raccoon City. But I was being selfish...I was only thinking of myself and how I was going to survive. It cost Rebecca her life. Once again I could've stopped it...Once again somebody else paid for the mistakes I made...  
  
I'll be leaving Reno soon, being a drifter ain't easy, especially when you've been convicted for killing 23 people... But I don't really have a choice...I have to keep running...if or when this ever ends...  
  
*****  
  
I open the door to my car, it isn't glamorous but it get's me around. I take a glance over my aparment complex in Raccoon City, this is probally the last time I'll see this place. I'll be heading furthur south-west to gain information on Billy, it shouldn't be hard to find him, because he's been convicted of murder he's been shown on the T.V, so he can't exactly take a plane to Mexico without someone knowing who he is. He's gotta be gradually making his way towards Mexico...he can't be there at least not yet, it's only been a month...I just hope I'm not too late...  
  
The wind blows subtly, as my car drives endlessly down the roads through and out of Raccoon City...  
  
A sign passes:  
  
"You Are Now Leaving Raccoon City."  
  
I look at it for a blind second and sigh, I leave my past behind and look toward the endless strech of highway...don't lead me astray...  
  
ANote: As usual short prologue, but how's it sounding? Good I hope I really want to go places with this fic, so please R&R for me. Questions, Comments, Suggestions? I'm all ears ^_^. Oh yeah the ratings gonna change for a more..uh...raunchier experince in the future...*ahem*  
  
Until we meet again, mis amors  
  
~Angel 


	2. Rebecca's Search

Dance Of The Desperado  
******  
  
A/NOTE: *Ahem..I know a lot of ya'll are sick of these A-Note's but this has happened twice now and I just wanna say...IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE DAMN STORY! I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR GODDAMN FLAMES! I'M NOT WILDANDFREE AND I'M NOT MARX MANIAC ODELL SO GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW THAT I'M SOMEBODY ELSE AND I HAVE MY OWN STYLE OF THINGS! THANK YOU, AND IF YOUR GONNA FLAME ME AT LET HAVE THE GUTS TO WRITE ME AN E-MAIL ME OR SOMETHING, NOT THAT ANONYMOUS SHIT SO I CAN"T FIGURE OUT WHO YOU ARE! *cough* Now onto Chapter One for those who have something positive to say about my work. I love you ^_^.  
  
.:.:.:Chapter One.:.:  
  
Rebecca's Search  
  
Rebecca yawned, she'd just finished her drive out of Wyoming, there was no turning back now. Raccoon City and her experiences there where behind her now. Things seemed so empty around her as her car seemed to drive itself down the highways to what seemed like no where. Rebecca looked to her radio, the neon orange digital numbers read 6:30 PM, it'd be best to take a break before heading into Utah, she turned onto the nearest exit and headed towards one of the local hotels.  
  
******  
  
Rebecca threw her luggage onto her bed, and then plopped down onto to the welcoming mattress. With a sigh she held Billy's dogtags to her face and stared aimlessly at them as they hypnotically swung to and fro making a small jingle noise. This whole situation had her more than nervous, after college and the extensive studying she endured during the phase she was expecting her career in medicine and law to skyrocket, had she'd known she'd be fighting for her life against diabolical creations of the Umbrella Corp., she honestly wouldn't have bothered with it, but what's past has past there's no changing it now...that's what she kept telling herself anyway.  
  
Chris and the others would be in Europe probably by the end of the month, to put a stop to Umbrella. Rebecca honestly thought it couldn't be done, just the four of them against Umbrella? If they were going to do this they were going to need as much help as possible, this is where Billy came in, not only did she want to unravel the past of the enigma himself but she was determined to get Billy to join her and the others in the fight against Umbrella, hopefully she would be able to find him in time.  
  
"For some reason this seems impossible, but I don't wanna get discouraged...this is only the beginning." Rebecca told herself.  
  
Rebecca ransacked through her luggage, until she came across the picture that had Billy's mugshot on it, it was risky but this really was her only lead.  
  
"Hmm...maybe I should cut the background out, so people won't ask questions." Rebecca giggled a little, at the expression on Billy's face in the picture. It must've been frustrating, telling people you didn't kill 23 people and then no one believes you...  
  
"He was sent to prison...institutionalized...for no reason...it must've been horrible." Rebecca sympathized with him, and she felt guilty that she had thought so badly of him at the beginning. He saved her life, more than once and she just went on her way, trying not to get emotional. Of course she was gonna miss the guy, they both endured one of the most terrifying experiences together.  
  
"I should've gone with him...but...I didn't know the mansion was infected too." "I didn't know that whole thing was a setup...damn, I'm just so naive sometimes...I should've known better." Rebecca scolded herself, for her mistakes.  
  
"But....that's why I'm doing this...to make up for those mistakes...to take responsibility." Rebecca assured herself, but deep down there was a more hidden reason as to why she was going out of her way to do this, but she wasn't even sure what is was yet.  
  
After seeing Billy off, after the mansion and the aftermath she felt something leading her away from the others. Chris and the others had an undying revenge and hatred for the Umbrella Corp., she did too of course but for some reason her hatred had not run as deeply as everyone else's did.  
  
Rebecca felt an urge to finish what happened between she and Billy after the training facility, but was there really anything to finish? Was her mind convincing her of some unseen reason to find Billy? Maybe Billy had felt it was over when they went their separate ways, maybe he felt she was capable of taking care of herself, at the time it may have seemed that way but deep down she didn't want to let Billy see how scared and helpless she felt.  
  
During their whole ordeal, an infatuation had grown, when Billy was around she felt confident and safe knowing he was there...the aura around him was comforting...like everything was okay no matter how horrific things were around them.  
  
"Someone who killed 23 people...couldn't give that sense of security to anyone." Maybe fear and nervousness...but I never really was scared of Billy...or nervous at all." Rebecca reassured herself. Of course she had to reassure herself, deep down Rebecca knew when she and Billy had first met he kindled a fear and nervousness inside her, he could've shot and killed her...but he didn't.  
  
When he lowered his gun, she'd been at ease and wanted to release her tension through a heavy sigh, but once again her insecurities and pride played a part in the situation. She didn't want to be deemed a weakling by this man, she wanted to be defiant, independent and strong and she hoped this facade would throw Billy off, it didn't, which made her feel hopeless. She didn't want to act defiant, independent and strong she wanted to be all of those things...Not some facade.  
  
Ever since she could remember she'd always been the smallest and or weakest at everything, that's why her nose was always in the books, never wanting to participate in the heavy endurance activities in school. She only really did basketball on the S.T.A.R.S team here and there to give her self something physical to do, so she wouldn't be seen as the rookie medic, that's why she'd always admired Jill Valentine it seemed like she was everything the men wanted...beauty, brains, brawn she had it all and Rebecca was indeed jealous. She worked hard to impress Chris Redfield fellow S.T.A.R.S team member, but in his eyes she was a kid, a girl...the weakling medic, whilst Jill was the adult, a woman...MS. Independent.  
  
It always seemed like Rebecca was trying to impress someone...and then it would always blow up in her face, when she ended up needing their help desperately in the end. She could count several cases with Billy, she'd tried hard to impress him as well a various amount of times, but he still had little to no confidence in her.  
  
He told her not to screw up when the train was about to derail, was his confidence in her so low that he needed to remind her not to screw up?  
  
It hurt, however she did realize that these were her choices and there was nothing much she could do about it now except try and fix it and find Billy.  
  
So was that it? Is this why she wanted to go on her own and find Billy? She wanted to prove something to herself?  
  
"I want to prove that I'm strong enough to go on my own and find Billy no matter how dangerous the situation gets...to prove it...too myself?" Rebecca shifted and tried to relax her mind, all of this thinking was hurting her head.  
  
* I'm still so confused...if not to myself...then who? .......Chris and the others? Or have I been denying it this whole time? Was it more than just an infatuation? Was it more? *  
  
Rebecca thought long and hard, and even though she was doing so, the answers she was getting weren't logically correct...  
  
*It wasn't even a day...no can't be...*  
  
*I hate thinking so much...maybe I don't need to know...there's no reason to be stressing over this so much. Tomorrow...I start my search...find Billy and stop the Umbrella Corp. once and for all...with my friends behind me...*  
  
If only it were that easy...  
  
***  
  
August 8th 1998  
  
Salt Lake City, Utah  
  
Afternoon...  
  
Rebecca had been on the road for hours, and was beginning to tire out again. She'd tried questioning locals when she'd left the hotel, but no one knew Billy's face at all. Your typical on-the-run fugitives are known through bars out in the middle of nowhere. She'd been doing that but no leads came out of it.  
  
But now was not the time, to get discouraged, she just needed to head further west, then maybe she could find some leads. Nevada would be her next stop, hopefully leads and clues would begin to surface there.  
  
"Hmm, I know this isn't the time but I've always wanted to see Vegas, maybe I can find the time during my visit there." Rebecca smiled to herself.  
  
***  
  
August 9th 1998  
  
Reno, Nevada  
  
1:30 AM  
  
Rebecca tried desperately to keep her eyes open, she'd driven straight through Utah without stopping, ok maybe with your occasional bathroom break and refueling but she was tired and all the hotels she'd seen so far had no vacancies.  
  
"I've gotta stay awake..." Rebecca repeated to herself over and over again, She pushed herself on and began to regret it, the lights that surrounded her minutes ago began to fade she was heading into the empty nothing but road part of Reno. She needed to find someplace to stop quick before she nodded off and crashed somewhere, suddenly the a dimly lit sign saying "Bar" in pale pink neon letters caught her attention.  
  
It wasn't something she took too kindly to, but maybe a swig of alcohol would give her enough energy to make to the next city.  
  
Rebecca found an empty spot of dirty road to park into, the dust rose from the ground causing a bit of an errie fog around her, which reminded her of the experiences she endured back in Raccoon. Rebecca opened the door slowly to the bar, only to be greeted with the eyes of rough looking men and trampy looking women.  
  
*Great* Rebecca thought to herself.  
  
She calmly walked to the front of the bar, avoiding eye contact with what seemed like everyone in the dang place.  
  
Pulling up a stool, Rebecca sat and waited for the bartender to assist her. After about 10 minutes it didn't seem like the bartender was even going to bother with her.  
  
"Ahem, excuse me." Rebecca asked softly  
  
"Whatdya want!" the old bartender grumbled.  
  
"Well...uh...how about the hardest beer ya got." Rebecca asked in an almost friendly way, she honestly didn't know to much about alcohol, so she didn't exactly know what to ask for.  
  
"Beer eh?" The bartender laughed and went to go get Rebecca's drink.  
  
Rebecca sighed and put her head on her hand she wanted to get outta here as quickly as possible, and fall asleep in a nice comfy bed.  
  
Suddenly a young woman sat in the vacant seat next to Rebecca, Rebecca looked over at her and her eyes widened a bit she's was pretty. Her hair was dark brown and in curls and fell to her shoulders, her eyes shined a dark sorrel color and her tawny skin glowed in the colored lights of the bar. Her clothes were nice, a dark indigo tube top, with tight-fitting denim jeans. Rebecca looked down at her own attire which consisted of a plain green tank-top and not overly tight, but not overly baggy jeans.  
  
"Here's yer drink." The bartender grumbled sliding a tall mug her way. Rebecca almost dropped it, but she caught it before all the contents could spill and she would look even more like a dope in this place. But the thought struck, while she was in here she might as well ask some of these people had they seen Billy around.  
  
"Uh excuse me? Sir?" Rebecca asked for the bartender's attention again.  
  
"What do you want now girl?" He asked in a irritated fashion.  
  
"Uh, yeah have you see Bill- er this man?" Rebecca corrected herself before she said Billy's name.  
  
The bartender examined the picture, then looked at Rebecca skeptically.  
  
"Nah, I ain't see anyone in this bar that looks like that." The bartender started menacingly at Rebecca the went back to what he was doing.  
  
"Well, I tried." Rebecca sighed and began to take sips from her mug.  
  
¿Por qué está usted aquí? The woman to Rebecca's right asked.  
  
"Huh? You talkin to me?" Rebecca pointed to herself in confusion.  
  
"Si, chica why are you looking for Rodriguez?" She asked in a warning tone.  
  
"Rodriguez?" Rebecca asked scratching her head.  
  
"The man in that picture, aren't you a little young to be with him?" The young woman lit a cigarette puff it and blew the smoke into Rebecca's face.  
  
"Well..*cough* I think you misunderstand." Rebecca held her nose and waved the smoke away from her face.  
  
"There is no misunderstanding here, it looks like your going to have to be dealt with." She stood to her feet.  
  
"Hey hold on a sec-"  
  
The woman whipped out a pocket knife, not being hesitant she quickly slashed at Rebecca. Rebecca backed away out of the knife's reach and knocked over a stool behind her.  
  
"Why are you doing this!?" Rebecca yelled at her, and stood ready to move again.  
  
"Nobody comes in here asking questions about Rodriguez! Especially some little bitch such as yourself." The woman seethed ready for a slash at Rebecca again.  
  
"Seriously lady you need to chill, I just need to know where Bill- er Rodriguez is!" Rebecca put her hands up in surrender.  
  
"Liar!" She took a stab at Rebecca and slashed her arm from the tip of her shoulder to almost the crook of her arm. Rebecca yelled in agony as she stumbled back almost falling to the ground, she clutched her arm and stared back at the woman.  
  
"You ask for Senor Rodriguez? And you are not even prepared to fight? Su Estúpido.." She sneered at Rebecca and grabbed the scruff of her tank-top.  
  
Rebecca looked at her, too busy trying to keep the pressure on her arm.  
  
*Why isn't anyone helping! There just standing there like this happens every day! *  
  
"Please..." Rebecca pleaded, she was too scared to form anymore words.  
  
"Your ignorance, will get you killed..." The woman held the knife to Rebecca's throat, ready to end her life.  
  
"¡Parada de Michelle! ¿Qué usted está haciendo?" Someone yelled as they entered the bar.  
  
The woman looked over to him, and let Rebecca go. Rebecca fell to the ground and winced at the pain in her arm.  
  
"S-Señor Rodriguez." She straightened, and dropped her knife.  
  
He rushed over to Rebecca's side, and helped her up.  
  
"You okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah...I'll be fine I-" Rebecca squinted her eyes, it couldn't be...  
  
"You know this girl?" The woman sneered  
  
"Yeah...I know her..." He smiled.  
  
A-NOTE: *Phew* And that's Chapter One, Rebecca didn't have it so easy back there huh? Is it Billy!? Do we have a real bad version of the Godfather going on here? Nah but in the next chap you'll learn aboutthe whole Señor Rodriguez thing. Well, people let me know how this is going and yeah there's a little Spanish in here and if you care here are the translations.  
  
***********  
  
¿Por qué está usted aquí? :Why are you here?  
  
"Su Estúpido": Your stupid  
  
"¡Parada de Michelle! ¿Qué usted está haciendo?" : Stop Michelle! What are you doing?  
  
Señor: Sir or Mr.  
  
Chica: Girl  
  
Please R&R and I'll love you forever, until next time...  
  
Peace and Love Ya'll  
  
~Angel 


	3. Reunion

Dance Of The Desperado  
******  
  
.:.:.:Chapter Two.:.:  
  
Reunion  
  
A-NOTE: Thoughts appear like this: *thoughts*  
  
Rebecca rubbed her head, and looked at the young man's face harder, it was him.  
  
"Bill-" Billy hushed her with his finger.  
  
Rebecca knoded her head in compliance, and smiled warmly to him.  
  
"Your always doing this Michelle." Billy said looking annoyed by her actions "I-I'm sorry, please forgive-"  
  
"Don't say it to me..." Billy said gesturing to Rebecca.  
  
Michelle looked at Rebecca, then at Billy, she wasn;t possibly going to apoligize to Rebecca, in her eyes Rebecca deserved what she got.  
  
"Hmph, sorry." Michelle spat unsincerely.  
  
Rebecca really wasn't concerned about Michelle's so-called apology, she just need something to wrap her arm up in.  
  
"Look, why don't you get outta here...meet me back at the loft." Billy pointed to the exit of the bar with his thumb.  
  
"But...Senor I-" Michelle pleaded to Billy  
  
"Just go..." Billy told her firmly.  
  
Michelle frowned then looked at Rebecca sternly, she turned and left the bar.  
  
"Come on, I'll get you patched up." Billy said helping Rebecca up.  
  
"Billy? It's really you?" Rebecca had to look hard to recongnize him again.  
  
"Yeah." He replied simply  
  
The pair left the bar without so much as a glance after them, Billy held Rebecca close to him call it insticnt I guess.  
  
"Where's your car?" Billy asked  
  
Rebecca pointed to her little green car, and sneezed.  
  
"Hmm...Bless you." Billy said leading her away from her car.  
  
"Hey, wait a sec...my car." Rebecca tried to push away from his grasp, but it was futile obviously.  
  
"Chill out, it's not going anywhere." We'll pick it up in the morning." Billy said opening the door to a swift looking black car.  
  
"A man on the run shouldn't travel so nicely." Rebecca smiled slightly, then proceed to get into the passeger side of the car.  
  
"Hmm...you haven't changed." Billy smiled and got in on the drivers side.  
  
Rebecca laid her head back and sighed, she was exhasted and the stab wound on her arm wasn't make things any better.  
  
"You might wanna buckle up." Billy suggested.  
  
"Oh, yeah...umm your not gonna drive to fast are you?" Rebecca said garbbing her seat belt.  
  
"Hmm, I don't what you mean by fast." Billy smirked, putting the keys in the ignition.  
  
"Uh..." Rebecca hurridly but her seat belt on, and pretty much after she did that they were flying down the road...  
  
***  
  
Billy quickly pulled in and looked around, they had arrived at a club.  
  
"Uh, Billy you may be a night owl but I'm kinda sleepy." Rebecca yawned.  
  
"Yeah I know, we're gonna head up to my loft and I'll get something on that wound of yours." Billy replied getting out of the car. Rebecca followed suit, holding her arm still.  
  
Upon walking into the club, all eyes once again were on Rebecca but only Rebecca.  
  
"Geez, not again...Do I look that green?" Rebecca muttered to herself. "What?" Billy asked to repeat herself. "Oh uh...nothing." Rebecaa smiled to him.  
  
Billy walked to a close door elevator signalling Rebecca to follow. The ride was silent, Rebecca took small glances at Billy, who was just standing and waiting out the ride.  
  
*Same old Billy.* Rebecca thought to herself.  
  
Once they had arrived, Billy opened the elevator door to a tranquil looking loft. There was a small kitchen with an island in the middle of it, and a dark blue plush very comfortable looking couch with small white pillows on it. The light was dim, it was a dark mellow light that barely lit anything up and that could create all sorts of moods.  
  
Billy walked in and showed Rebecca to the couch.  
  
"I'll be back." Billy said rather monously all of a sudden.  
  
Rebecca leaned back and relaxed herself, she took a deep breath and inhaled the slight smell of men's cologue and food.  
  
Billy returned with bandages, cotton balls and a bottle of rubbing alchol.  
  
"Oh come on Billy, Rubbing Alchol? Don't you have any Hydrogen Peroxide?" Rebecca cringed at the fact that the alchol was going to burn.  
  
"Hmm, sorry don't have any." Billy smirked.  
  
Rebecca sighed hard, and shook her head.  
  
"I'd rather bleed to death." Rebecca pouted.  
  
"Let me see your arm." Billy replied calmly  
  
"Ugh." Rebecca didn't feel like fighting with him so she put her arm out for Billy to see.  
  
Billy observed her arm and grimaced.  
  
"Man she really did a number on you huh?" Billy smirked "Whatever, you already know I'm not much of a fighter Billy." Rebecca sneered at him. "Hmm..." Billy said opening the bottle of alchol  
  
Billy took Rebecca's arm into his hand and splashed a little alchol onto the cotton ball.  
  
"I probally shouldn't say this is going to sting." Billy said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Just do it already..." Rebecca expressed as if she was already getting the treatment, looked away closed her eyes tightly.  
  
Billy smiled at her antics, and then applied the rubbing alchol slowly to her wound gaining a sharp take of breath from Rebecca.  
  
Rebecca's eyes teared up from the stinging sensation, then she turned to look at her arm then at Billy who had finished and began to wrap her arm up in bandages.  
  
"Thanks" Rebecca smiled, taking her arm away hesistantly from him, and settling herself on the couch again.  
  
"So, your alive..." Billy changed the subject almost imediately.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Rebecca replied rather irritated at the surprise in his voice.  
  
"I heard that mansion blew up in the Arklay Moutains...I thought you hadn't made it out." Billy explained with his arms folded.  
  
"Oh..." Rebecca said flatly, she was begining to feel that knawing feeling of just being worthless again.  
  
Billy looked at her expression, but didn't let bother him.  
  
"We got out in time...It was all a setup..." Rebecca sighed;she really didn't feel like reflecting these memories at the moment.  
  
"Setup?" Billy inquired. "It's a long story Billy...I'd rather not." Rebecca yawned and rested her eyes a bit.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Billy replied getting up from the couch, he began to head towards the elevator until Rebecca stopped him.  
  
"Oh uh Billy?" Rebecca said with a Sherlock Homes type gesture.  
  
"Yeah?" Billy asked with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Who the heck is this Rodriguez guy?" Rebecca asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh. Heh, yeah that." William Rodriguez is my alias." Billy flashed a grin at Rebecca.  
  
"Hmm...guess I should've known better." Rebecca sighed, "Oh and who's that lady who stabbed me up?" Rebecca questioned.  
  
"Her? That's Michelle, sorry bout that, she's been helping me out." Billy explained.  
  
"Helping? Seems more like protecting." Rebecca repled with sarcasm.  
  
"Uh yeah, she can be that way sometimes...you done with these questions?" Billy questioned.  
  
Rebecca wanted to know if he and Michelle were closer than what he was leading on, but that really wasn't her business so Rebecca decided to leave the issue alone.  
  
"No, I'm done...tommorow we can talk some more." Rebecca streched and made herself comfortable on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, night." Billy said closing the elevator doors disappering into the club below...  
  
***  
  
Rebecca's eyes fluttered open, but she didn't move immedialely, voices were whispering behind her. Tebecca was tempted to turn over, but she didn't want to give away the fact that she was eavesdropping.  
  
"I don't trust her Billy."  
  
"Would you quit saying that, I know her...she wouldn't betray me."  
  
"So?" "What are you going to do now?"  
  
"I really don't know, Rebecca's gone through a lot to find me...must be important."  
  
"Y-You think it;s Umbrella?"  
  
"I hope not...I don't wanna have to deal with that again."  
  
*Umbrella? What does she know about Umbrella?* Rebecca questioned to herself.  
  
"This whole situatioon, really bothers me." I guess I'll tell the little chica what's really going on with Raccoon City."  
  
"Yeah, might be wise..."  
  
Rebecca shifted, but didn't turn around.  
  
"Billy?" "Hmm?"  
  
"I really...do care about you, y'know? I worry about you okay?"  
  
"Yeah..don't worry..."  
  
"You're always so self assured, you never worry do you?"  
  
"Hmm..wouldn't say never..."  
  
Rebecca heard them chuckle a bit, honestly the situation was making her jealous, but she wasn't going to admit that to herself.  
  
"Well, it's getting late, I'm gonna turn in."  
  
Rebecca couldn't sleep if she wanted to now, and to top it off she heard the sound of a kiss, she was jealous...but why?  
  
"Night Michelle..." Billy said, then tapped his fingers on the kitchen table  
  
Rebecca wanted to get up and say something, but once again she felt that whatever was going on between Billy and Michelle it was none of her concern. It wasn't like exactly like she and Billy had anything going on, so what was the big deal...that Billy and Michelle just kissed a few moments ago...wasn't any skin off Rebecca's nose. Yet truth be told she was already starting to like Billy and she was afraid of losing him...  
  
***  
  
August 9th  
  
Reno, Nevada  
  
Rebecca yawned and opened her eyes, the room was bathed in sunlight, and she got up to inspect her surroundings. Billy laid on the floor, sound alseep his arms around the pillow and a small off-white blanket covered his waist and legs.  
  
Rebecca smiled, and admired at how physically built Billy was. His hair of dark brown and balck strands were sprawled about and even though his eyes were closed they looked worn and haggered. Then she could see the begining of his tattoo "MORE LOVE".  
  
"Don't think about it chica..." Michelle smirked, at her place at the kitchen table.  
  
Rebecca gasped she'd been scared at Michelle's sudden appearnce, she'd been oog;ing over Billy so hard that she must've not heard Michelle come in.  
  
"Hmm...Michelle...we need to talk." Rebecca tried her best to match Michelle's smirk, but it wasn't working.  
  
"Yes...yes we do." Michelle'd face turned serious...  
  
A-NOTE: That's Two fer ya, What are Rebecca and Michelle gonna "chat" about? Cat Fight? Or Simple Reasoning? Check it out Next Thursday! ^_^  
  
Peace and Love Ya'll  
  
~Angel 


End file.
